La Apuesta
by BelieverCullenGirl
Summary: TRADUCCION- Los gemelos, Jasper y Bella hacen una apuesta y uno de ellos pierde. ¿Qué puede pasar cuando ellos se mudan a Forks, Washington, una ciudad completamente nueva, con gente nueva? OS, ED/BE


**Disclaimer: La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, todo es de ****Stephanie Mayer**** y ****cevuplay****, respectivamente, yo solo me adjudico a la ****traducción.**

**Summary: Los gemelos, Jasper y Bella hacen una apuesta y uno de ellos pierde. ¿Qué puede pasar cuando ellos se mudan a Forks, Washington, una ciudad completamente nueva, con gente nueva?**

* * *

**"La Apuesta"**

**«Bella's POV»**

**...**

Ser un gemelo no siempre es fácil, especialmente cuando luces justo como tu hermano; solo que con el cabello más largo y oscuro. Yo tenía sus facciones y él tenía las mías, aunque; sabía que él odiaba lucir femenino tanto como yo odiaba lucir masculina.

Esto no siempre fue una cosa mala sin embargo, o sea, si yo usaba un gorro y el vestía su sudadera con capucha, fácilmente podíamos ir a las clases del otro y tomar diferentes exámenes. No hacíamos esto a menudo, solo para Historia –adonde yo sobresalía- e inglés, -adonde él lo hacía. Mi hermano y yo éramos mejores amigos, inseparables, así que cuando él me contó que deseaba ir a vivir con nuestro padre a Forks, ni siquiera dudé en preguntarle cuando se lo íbamos a decir a mamá.

Ahí fue donde todo empezó.

Jasper y yo amamos apostar, amábamos retar al otro lo más lejos que fuera posible, solo para ver quién de nosotros se rompía primero. Hasta el momento, después de dieciséis años y medio, ninguno de los dos había rechazado una apuesta, lo cual era una clase de advertencia para mí, mi cerebro debió haber dicho, "Isabella Marie, rechaza esto a tiempo antes de que te arrepientas" pero no, mi cerebro no me advirtió, de hecho, todo lo contrario. Mi cerebro gritó: "¡Hazlo Swan, no seas marica!"

Luego de la escuela, el día que Jasper me contó lo de la apuesta, fui a la práctica de futbol y jugué con el terrible calor que hacía en Phoenix, finalmente, regresé a los casilleros acalorada y sudada. La apuesta era solo una cuestión de redacción ¿sabes?, tenía que decirle a nuestra madre que nos iríamos y la dejaríamos, a pesar de que era idea de mi estúpido gemelo. Pero, como he dicho, ninguno de nosotros rechazaba una apuesta. Así que, cuando Jasper dijo "¿Quieres hacer una apuesta?" esta mañana caminando hacia la escuela, yo no pensé antes de decir "¿Qué estamos aportando?" Resulta que, Jasper, al ser mi gemelo y todo, sabía que yo diría eso, y había estado pensando en toda la mañana sobre esto.

"Yo... he estado pensando en que deberíamos hacer una última apuesta antes de dejar Phoenix" empezó sonriendo, ancha y encantadoramente.

"Dime tus términos, Twin" le contesté con facilidad sonriéndole justo como él lo había hecho.

"si tu pierdes, cortaras tu cabello, corto, y lo teñirás de rubio como el mío, he iras a la escuela de Forks como un chico por el primer mes"

"¿Y si tú pierdes? Le pregunté, con mi curiosidad a flote.

"si yo pierdo, pondré cosas de niña en mi cabello, usaré maquillaje, tus pantalones vaqueros, y saldré con mi hermana por el primer mes"

Pensé en eso por un rato, estudiando los pros y los contras, antes de decidirme si aceptar los términos. "apostamos, Jazz. ¿De qué se trata?"

"Tienes que decirle a mamá que nos vamos a mudar con papá sin hacerla llorar"

Estaba condenada al fracaso desde el principio.

Así que, después de salir del vestuario, caminé hacia las gradas a esperar que Jasper terminara su práctica de beisbol, mientras pensaba en cómo le diría a mamá que nos iríamos. Ella siempre trataba que nosotros probáramos cosas nuevas, y nosotros no habíamos visto a nuestro padre desde que estudiábamos primer año; ya que Jasper y yo nos habíamos inscrito en deportes colectivos y en campamentos de verano. Fue duro. Pero, nosotros hablábamos con Charlie por correo electrónico una vez a la semana, con la escuela, los deportes y las actualizaciones sociales.

El nos echaba de menos, y nosotros a él.

Me armé de valor en el momento en que Jasper estaba terminando, lo dejé tomar mi mochila y me ayudo a bajar de las gradas. El paseo fue relativamente silencioso, las neuronas de mi cabeza seguían trabajando, pensando en cómo le diría a mamá que nos queríamos ir. Yo sabía que ella nos dejaría, no era cuestión de que ella dijera "no", era solo caso de no herir sus sentimientos. Yo no podría decirle algo como: "Mamá, tu eres genial, pero nosotros extrañamos a Charlie, así que… nos vamos a vivir con él". No, no era tan simple.

Llegamos a casa y me fui directo a la cocina a preparar la cena. La primera parte de mi plan era hacer algo que ella amara y así sorprenderla. Tal vez cuando estuviéramos terminando de cenar, empezaría a hablar sobre _eso_, luciendo casual, y esperando a que ella no pusiera en obra las regaderas.

Cabello rubio y ojos marrones. ¡Dios!, esa era muy probablemente la combinación más horrible del mundo. Y para colmo, era tan pálida como un fantasma a pesar de mis dos años en el campo de futbol. Era como si Jasper y yo no pudiéramos tomar un bronceado para salvar nuestras vidas, lo que era bueno, ya que íbamos a un lugar donde el sol salía quizás solo cuatro veces al año.

En este momento te has dado cuenta de que he perdido la apuesta ¿verdad?

La cena estaba yendo genial, estábamos riendo, hablando sobre la escuela, y los campeonatos del futbol. Después, casualmente mencioné que papá estaba triste porque se iba a perder mi campeonato de este año, y como Jasper y yo estamos pensando en ir a quedarnos con él hasta la graduación.

Apenas había logrado soltar las palabras de mi maldita boca, cuando ella ya se estaba ahogando con su guiso de judías verdes. Mamá lloró por unos buenos veinte minutos, y, mientras Jasper estaba triste por dejarla; no dudo en sacar su billetera y llevarme al "Salón oOh lala", El carnicero de mi pelo.

Ciento sesenta dólares después, mi cabello era muy corto, rubio, y un poco más largo que el de Jasper. Cuando había llegado a casa mi madre nos llamo a Jasper y a mí; luego abrió la boca y comenzó a llorar otra vez cuando supo que era yo.

Los dos empacamos todo, le dije a Charlie que iríamos para allá y él compró nuestros boletos de avión. Me sentía rara en mi propia piel, y cuando fui a la escuela la última semana en Phoenix, fue difícil parar las charlas y chismes que se arremolinaban alrededor de los gemelos Swan siendo exiliados a la mierda. Tampoco ayudaba que mi cabello fuera cortó y horrible, de hecho, esto avivó las llamas de la idiotez de Demetri y Félix diciéndole a la escuela entera que me había vuelto lesbiana, así que, las del equipo de futbol me acusaron de "estar coqueteando con ellas" y prácticamente me obligaron a dejar la escuela.

Todos en Forks sabían que los gemelos "prodigio" de Charlie llegarían. Los rumores eran tan malos el último día en Phoenix, que estaba realmente contenta de irnos. Le contamos a Charlie sobre la apuesta y los términos. Así que él les dijo a todos que sus hijos gemelos Jasper e Isaac estaban en camino. Mamá siempre decía que nosotros habíamos obtenido el humor de nuestro padre, y eso era cierto. El primer día de clases la Sra. Cope nos pidió en la oficina que no ocasionáramos problemas. "No hagan que me arrepienta de haberles dado las mismas clases, chicos"

Todo iba bien, o tan bien como podría haber sido hasta inglés, cuando me había sentado al lado de una cosita pequeña llamada Alice. Ella era minúscula, incluso comparándola conmigo, ¡y yo solo tenía cinco pies y cinco pulgadas de altura!

Alice me hizo demasiadas preguntas, especialmente acerca de cómo Jasper y yo supuestamente siendo gemelos él era un buen pie más alto que yo. Solo me encogí de hombros y le dije que él comía más espinaca que yo durante nuestro crecimiento. Ella se rió, dulce y como una campanilla. Deseé poder confiar en ella, sabiendo que probablemente sería una buena amiga.

Tuve la suerte de sentarme al lado de Jasper la mayor parte del día, lo que era bueno porque tenía problemas para recordar responder como Isaac. Jasper, por lo general me daba un codazo o contestaba por mí. En los primeros días esto no fue tan malo; además de las indagaciones de Alice y mi incapacidad para recordar mi nombre, hasta la clase de biología, cuando Jasper confesó que él ya había completado la materia, así que fue transferido a química, dejándome a mi sola con un nombre que nunca podía recordar.

"Sr. Swan, pase adelante y siéntese en la esquina, al lado del Sr. Cullen" Miré a mi alrededor buscando a Jasper, y después rodé mis ojos al no encontrarlo. Fui a sentarme al lado del muchacho de pelo castaño que no tenía compañero de laboratorio. El chico, , asintió con la cabeza hacia mí y me ofreció su mano a modo de introducción.

"Hey amigo, soy Edward"

Sonreí con suavidad, y me ruborice a pesar de ser un "hombre". Le ofrecí mi mano, haciendo todo el esfuerzo para estrecharla con toda la masculinidad que había en mí -Que no era mucha- El parecía estar esperando por algo, y después gemí.

"Lo siento, uh, amigo, soy Isaac"

"Oh bien, tu hermano y tú son los hijos del jefe Swan, ¿cierto?" Me preguntó Edward, sonriendo. "es genial que hayan venido a vivir con él, ¿De dónde son?"

Si no tenia cuidado, haría algo estúpido, como soltar una risilla tonta, delante de él, y mandar a volar mi careta. Estaba realmente asustada de perder esta apuesta, aterrada de pensar en lo que podría ser peor que esto. Por lo tanto, solo me encogí de hombros, y tratando de parecer hostil e indiferente puse mis libros en la mesa. "Phoenix"

Edward asintió, mirando hacia mis cosas e inclinando la cabeza para leer los lomos. El sonrió y ahogando una carcajada agarro mi libro, "¿Qué mierda estás haciendo con la copia de orgullo y prejuicio?, amigo, este es un libro de marica"

"Disculpa, Edward" Me burlé. "Este libro es un clásico, de hecho, es más que eso, no los juzgues solo porque se enfoca en un tema romántico. Claramente no es un libro de marica". Me di cuenta muy tarde que estaba prácticamente gritando, con las mejillas rojas y las manos en mis caderas, como frecuentemente hacía cuando Jasper era un imbécil.

Me apresuré agarrando mis cosas y le grité una excusa con la voz más profunda que podía; mientras corría hacia el baño, solo para encontrarme a mi misma siendo gritada por dos mujeres que estaban en el. Una de ellas era Alice, y la otra fue una rubia de cabello rizado que yo no había conocido aun. Abrí la boca y murmuré otra excusa, algo sobre no haber leído el letrero, me di vuelta y Salí corriendo hacia el camión que Charlie había comprado para Jazz y para mí.

Tiré mis cosas en el asiento del camión, cuando Alice se acercaba corriendo hacia mí. Gemí y trate de pensar otro tipo de excusa para salir de aquí, pero ella me dio un toquecito diciendo, "Hey, ¿tú eres el que juega futbol o es tu hermano gemelo?"

"¿Uhh?

"Hay tacos, un balón de futbol, y una bolsa de equipo" dijo ella sonriendo, señalando por encima de mi hombro. "Oh, es mío. Jazz es más un tipo de beisbol. Yo estuve en el estatal el año pasado. Soy delantero de centro" Alice asintió con la cabeza, saltando hacia el asiento del camión y palpando la parte a su lado.

"Te ves tan fuera de lugar aquí, Isaac"

"Como no tienes idea" Susurré, rodando mis ojos.

"Mi hermano y yo éramos nuevos el año pasado. ¿Eres de tercer año cierto?" Yo asentí. "si, él también. Yo soy técnicamente una estudiante del segundo año, pero desde que vivía en Chicago antes de esto, ya había aprobado todo, así que me pusieron en clases de tercero. Odié esto al principio, era como tú, fuera de lugar. A mi hermano le gustó desde el principio, algo así como al tuyo, me imagino. El parece feliz aquí, ¿esto fue su elección, No es así?"

"¿Quién, Jasper?" pregunté, divertida por su perspicacia. "Si, fue su decisión", dije cuando ella asintió. "Yo tuve que decirle a mamá que nos queríamos mudar, ella estaba totalmente triste, creo que todavía me estoy sintiendo culpable"

"Tu hermano suena como mi hermano" Alice rio, "El me hace hacer todo el trabajo difícil, y yo soy como: amigo, tu eres el mayor, hazlo tu"

"Oh Dios mío, lo sé," sacudí la cabeza y respiré hondo. "Bueno, yo soy técnicamente mayor, por tres minutos, pero él siempre ha sido sobreprotector conmigo, así es como es él, el hermano mayor la mayor parte del tiempo"

Hablando de él, Jasper salió afuera tan pronto como la campana sonó, corrió hacia el camión cuando me vio sentada con Alice. Parecía preocupado, pero negué con la cabeza discretamente diciéndole que todo estaba bien. "Jasper, está en mi nueva amiga, Alice, Alice, este es mi hermano Jasper"

"Whao, ustedes tiene el mismo aspecto de cerca" Alice rió, mirando entre nosotros. "Ustedes chicos van a ser un problema para nosotras. Las chicas no conseguimos chicos calientes aquí en Forks "me dio un codazo, y añadió "Esa es otra cosa que extraño de Chicago, déjame decirles. Ustedes dos son como un doble-problema."

Jasper rio, y luego dijo, "Conseguirás problemas en todas partes con Isaac aquí" Estuve a punto de golpearlo, ahí mismo y es _ese_ lugar, pero decidí no hacerlo. Alice me guiño un ojo, se inclino y me beso en la mejilla antes de levantarse del asiento del camión, extendiendo sus manos para que Jasper la ayudara a bajar. Sin dudarlo, él puso sus manos en sus caderas y la ayudo, ella tenía las manos en sus hombros.

Ella lo llamó con su dedo índice cuando él la dejo en el suelo "Ven aquí, chico del amazonas" cuando Jasper se acerco, ella beso su mejilla también, justo cuando alguien del otro lado del estacionamiento la llamaba.

Jasper se enderezo, y Alice dijo, "Oh, ese es Edward, tengo que irme" Mire hacia arriba solo para ver a Edward mirándome atentamente, sus ojos eran como dardos, pasando de mi, a Alice, de Alice a Jasper y luego, de nuevo a mí.

Tan pronto como ella estuvo fuera de poder escuchar, salté al camión y empujé a Jasper. "Yo estoy conduciendo gillipollas. Te odio tanto en estos momentos"

Esa primera semana fue relativamente calmada. Alice se había convertido rápido en una amiga estable, alguien con quien podía hablar tranquilamente, y no preocuparse de estar siendo coqueteado, como era el caso de todas las demás mujeres en el campus.

La primera vez que flirtearon conmigo fue Jessica, la chica del cabello rizado del baño. Ella vino hasta mí en el almuerzo cuando estaba sentada con Jasper, se sentó en la mesa, enfrente de mí, con las piernas cruzadas y los tacones colgando. Me resistí a la tentación de rodar los ojos, mientras escuchaba la risa tranquila de Jasper. Hablo unos buenos tres minutos sobre alguna clase de baile que se acercaba, y, como era su deber acompañarme; por ser el chico nuevo y ella la presidenta de la Asociación de alumnos. Rápidamente me puse de pie, viendo como la cara de Jasper se contorsionaba en pura diversión. "No me interesa" dije con claridad, pronunciando cada palabra. Ella parecía ofendida, y después tuvo la audacia de preguntarme si sabía quién era ella.

"No lo sé, ni quiero saber" Respondí con frialdad, esa fue la última vez que Jessica se acerco a mí.

Sin embargo; Eso no detuvo al resto de las chicas. Estaba ofendida, enojada, y cansada de esta estúpida payasada. Ya estaba absolutamente en mi punto de ruptura, y, al final de la semana, ya estaba pensando en dejar esta estúpida apuesta. Estaba a punto de decirle a Alice que condujera hasta Port Ángeles conmigo para ayudarme a conseguir mi cabello teñido de nuevo.

Después de la escuela el miércoles, estaba deambulando por el pasillo esperando que Jasper saliera de su práctica de Beisbol. Pero, esta vez, no estaba recién salida de la práctica de fútbol, ya que, no es como si pudiera unirme al equipo de las chicas, o al equipo de los hombres en mi situación. Yo esperaba por él para salir de la escuela cuando los oí.

"Alice, yo no creo que tu entiendas esto" Oí a Edward decir. "No sé que tiene Isaac, pero no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza"

"Edward, ¿Es enserio? ¿Es esto una broma?" La voz de Alice era preocupada. "Tú no puedes ser…"

"¿Gay? No pienso que sea eso tampoco, no hasta que él apareció" Edward gruño.

"Lo juro, no puedo sacar a maldito niño de mi mente. El es tan…luce tan frágil, tan…femenino, y cuando me gritó defendiendo a ese libro de mierda, yo…Dios, Alice, ayúdame a salir de aquí."

"Bueno, quiero decir, por lo menos tenemos buen gusto en los hombres, ¿No?, digo, Jasper es caliente, y a ti te gusta Isaac, esto no puede ser peor, ¿Acaso podría?"

Caminé lejos de ellos, fuera del pasillo desierto, lejos de donde los oía hablar, y fui a la camioneta a esperar.

A pensar.

Desde aquel primer día cuando le grité a Edward, él y yo habíamos formado una amistad fácil, como la que tuve con Alice, excepto que era un poco más tensa por mi lado, ya que me sentía totalmente atraída hacia Edward.

Era fácil conversar con él, y cuando lo hacíamos, los dos nos dimos cuenta de lo mucho que teníamos en común. Hubiera sido perfecto, pero no lo fue.

Cuando Jasper salió al estacionamiento, me miró y sonrió con tristeza. Llegamos a casa, me dirigí directamente hacia mi habitación y cerré la puerta, para decidir que exactamente debía hacer al respecto, lo que necesitaba hacer para que todo saliera bien. En este punto, yo no estaba segura en cómo iba a reaccionar Edward al saber que yo era una chica. Quiero decir, ahora mismo, probablemente estaba meditando en su casa, cuestionándose su sexualidad. Eso no era exactamente algo que él pudiera olvidar.

Jasper y yo hablamos hasta la media noche, y yo tomé mi decisión, iba a decirle a Edward la verdad.

Ese día siguiente en la escuela, espere hasta el almuerzo, cuando Edward y Alice vinieron a sentarse en la mesa. Tomé una respiración profunda y dije, "Hey, Edward, amigo, ¿puedes venir conmigo un segundo?" El me miro y luego a Alice que se encogió de hombros, luego asintió con la cabeza, poniéndose de pie. Yo lo llevé hacia el pasillo local abandonado, me di la vuelta rápido, lo atraje hacia mí inconscientemente y lo bese, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, poniéndome de puntillas.

El me empujó hacia atrás, tratando de soltarse de mí, pero no lo deje ir, no hasta que me devolviera el beso, cuando lo hizo, cerré los ojos y me aleje. "Tenía que hacerlo antes de decirte esto, porque, bueno, si no te lo digo ahora, no voy a ser capaz de enfrentarte la próxima semana, cuando te lo diga tú no quieras verme…"

El parecía confundido, limpiando sus labios con inquietud. "Me besaste"

Lo mire y asentí. "Quería saber cómo seria, supongo. Yo… mierda, Edward. Mi hermano y yo, somos bromistas, ¿Bien? Nos gustaba jugarle malas pasadas a las personas de Phoenix, y siempre apostamos entre si, a hacer cosas estúpidas, y…"

"Espera, ¿Soy una apuesta?" Me cortó Edward, luciendo de repente muy a la defensiva; enojado.

"No, pero, solo escúchame ¿ok?" Su expresión no cambio, pero no se fue, así que continúe. "Antes de irnos de allá, él y yo hicimos una apuesta. El me retó a que yo no podía decirle a nuestra madre que queríamos irnos sin hacerla llorar.

El es un idiota, y tenía miedo de hacerlo el mismo, y como yo soy el gemelo mayor, él pensó que era mi trabajo. Así que, intente facilitar las cosas, pero ella lloró. Perdí la apuesta"

"No entiendo Isaac, ¿qué mierda tiene que ver eso con besarme?"

La apuesta era que yo tenía que cortar y teñir mi cabello, así Jasper y yo podríamos ser más parecidos. De esta manera no es como normalmente luzco. Tengo el pelo largo y moreno, Dios, extraño mi cabello" suspiré" Me pongo jeans ajustados, juego futbol, me gusta bailar, me pongo camisas ajustadas, zapatos de tacón, cintillos, y delineador de ojos"

"Isaac…"

"Isabella" corregí. "Mi nombre es Isabella. Los términos de la apuesta fueron que si yo perdía, sería un chico, y si ganaba, él sería una chica. Perdí, así que tuve que pretender ser un hombre."

"¿Tu? ¿Eres una chica?" Pregunto, mirándome con una nueva perspectiva, como si hubiera ganado la lotería. ¿No soy Gay?"

Le sonreí. "Bueno, depende supongo. Quiero decir, ¿te gusta como luzco o mi cerebro?" su rostro cayó por un segundo, pero me reí. "No eres gay Edward; yo soy muy mujer" Con eso, agarré sus manos y las coloqué sobre mi pecho, dejándolo sentirme a través de la ropa holgada.

"muy mujer", susurró de nuevo.

Cuando quité mis manos de las de él. Entrelazando los dedos detrás de su cuello, él se inclinó y me beso de nuevo. "Muy mujer" repitió, pasando sus dedos sobre mi piel, sintiendo el aro de mí sostén y la redondez de mi pecho. La campana sonó cuando nos estábamos besando apoyados sobre un locker, y luego se oyeron voces, charlando fuera de la cafetería, las voces se detuvieron tan pronto nos vieron. Edward retrocedió hacia atrás, con los ojos muy abiertos. Yo solo reí. Sacudiendo mí cabello.

Alice se abrió paso entre la multitud y nos sonrió. Jasper fue el siguiente, mirando entre nosotros, nuestros labios hinchados, mi sonrisa y mi camisa arrugada. Sus ojos se volvieron feroces cuando se volvió a mirar a Edward. "si tanto has tocado–"

"Jazz" intente. "Yo quería que el…"

"No lo hice, yo no..." Edward tartamudeaba. "El es una. El me dijo. Ella me dijo"

Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde, los rumores comenzaron, y al final del día, Edward y yo éramos homosexuales, y Jessica afirmaba que ella sabía desde el principio. No me importaba mucho, porque sabía superar, pero Edward lucia tan confundido y asustado, ni siquiera se despidió de mí al terminar, simplemente caminó a su auto y condujo a casa.

Esa noche, llamé a Alice, y le pedí que viniera, ella tuvo que llevarme a la peluquería. Yo estaba decidida a tener a Edward de nuevo, asustada de haber perdido mi oportunidad, a pesar de que él sabía la verdad. Le conté a ella la historia completa, sobre de la apuesta, sobre los términos, y ello encontró gracioso. Ella me dijo todo acerca de cómo Edward había estado luchando contra sí mismo toda la semana, temeroso de la reacción de las personas cuando se enteraran.

Ella me ayudo a teñir mi cabello, encontrar un estilo lindo y femenino, también a elegir un vestuario para mañana que hiciera "tropezar a Edward con sus propios pies"

Cuando me levanté en la mañana la siguiente mañana, observé afuera y vi que raramente era un día soleado- por suerte- me puse mis jeans más ajustados, un suéter negro, y unos tacones de aguja de cuatro centímetros color rojo, me maquille por primera vez en un mes. Cuando baje las escaleras, Jasper me silbó, mientras yo daba vueltas y reía. "Es bueno tenerte de regreso, Bells"

"Apuesto a que sí" dije rodando mis ojos. "Extraño mi cabello"

Cuando fuimos al instituto, todo el mundo me miraba con curiosidad, no muy seguros de quien era la chica que acompañaba a Jasper, preguntándose si tal vez yo era otro nuevo estudiante. Algunas de las chicas me miraron con un poco de reconocimiento, pero todos los chicos me miraban como si fuera carne fresca. Se sentía bien ser yo de nuevo.

Habíamos llegado al campus justo cuando vi a Edward de espaldas a mí, hablando con Alice. Ella me vio y me saludó, cuando Edward se volvió para ver a quien estaba ella mirando, su mandíbula cayó y abrió los ojos.

No dudé ni un poco, solo caminé directamente hacia él y lo bese, enredando mis dedos en su cabello, tirando de él hacia mí. Sus manos encontraron la pequeña porción de piel entre mis vaqueros y mi suéter y me apretujo más hacia él con fuerza, correspondiendo mi beso instantáneamente. Cuando se retiro, susurró mi nombre contra mis labios. Mi nombre real y eso se sentía para mí como una plegaria cayendo de sus labios.

"Edward Cullen" dijo Alice, con una sonrisa amplia. "Me gustaría presentarte a mi amiga, Isabella Swan, Isabella, este es mi hermano Edward"

"Jesús Cristo, estas preciosa" el murmuró, haciéndome reír contra su pecho.

Jasper sacudió la cabeza, carraspeando. "No quiero volver a ver eso de nuevo, Bella, juro por Dios, que le diré a papá si te veo compartiendo saliva de nuevo." Volvió la mirada de mí hacia Edward, luego añadió. "Si le haces daño te corto el pito"

Edward se echo a reír y sacudió la mano de Jasper en una tregua. Rodé los ojos y pase una mano por mi cabello, extrañando la longitud. Edward se inclinó y me susurro: "No puedo esperar hasta que tu cabello sea largo, apuesto a que te veraz divina"

Sonreí con timidez, ruborizándome de un intenso rojo.

"¿Hey Bella?" Jasper habló, mientras caminábamos a clase. "¿Quieres hacer una apuesta?"

Los dos, Edward y yo gritamos a la misma vez, "¡NO!"

* * *

**¡Fin!**

* * *

**N/T:**

**Hola!**

**Espero que la haya gustado tanto como a mí, yo ame el OS completamente. Le agradezco nuevamente a ****cevuplay****, por haberme concedido el permiso de traducirla, es ¡Mi primera traducción! Hahah asi que dejenme un RR como regalo :)**

**Que Tierno Edward creyendo que era Gay…Hahah *babas***

**Nos vemos en mis otras historias.**

** El link de la historia original (en inglés) esta en mi perfil. **

**Reviews?¿**

—**BelieverCullenGirl**

**Twitter: BelieverCullenG**


End file.
